


Beauty In The Water

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision fantasy au [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Litesound (Band), Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bisexual!Gabriel Broggini, Eurovision Song Contest 2012, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Girl Saves Boy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Mermaid!Soluna Somay, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Eurovision, Rescue, Romance, Slow Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Gabriel Broggini just wanted to focus on Eurovision.He didn't mean to fall in love with someone.Let alone a mermaid who also happens to be one the other contestants.





	Beauty In The Water

**Zürich,Switzerland**

Gabriel sighed."I still don't see why we have to go see this."He complained.Ivan gave him a look."They don't come down here that often so this a big deal okay?"Gabriel just rolled his eyes.He still didn't understand what was so interesting about some merpeople.Sure,Ivan was right,they didn't come down to Switzerland that often,but people talked about them like they were the pope or something.

They were a lot of things that Gabriel was more interested in,like getting ready for the Swiss national final that was in less than a week.He didn't have time for things like this.It wasn't that he thought that merpeople were boring,far from it,he actually thought they were kinda of cool to look at,but that was about it.

But here he was,getting dragged to this crazy event by his younger brother/boyfriend,he honestly didn't know why he let Ivan drag him into these things.


End file.
